4552524f52.exe
4552524f52.exe has a 1/10000 chance to form when an error is found in a Minecraft mod. Chapter 1: The Mod I was playing Minecraft. I was obsessed with modding, and while I was in the Nether trying to get quartz for XP and to build my house, I got a great idea for a mod. You know, the Nether is a boring, dangerous world that people just go to get quartz, glowstone and Blaze rods. With this mod, I could add a lot more to the Nether. New mobs, new tools and weapons, a new boss, new ores, new crops, and more importantly, decorative fireballs that constantly summon pigs that drop dirt that has to be mined with a compass. (Maybe not the last one, but the first few are cool.) When I was debugging the mod and testing it, I encountered a strange entity that had a purple-and-black skin. I thought it was a mob I added that was glitched, but when I tried to kill it, it didn't take damage and didn't get knockback. Like it was an iron golem with 1000 health with Resistance 255. Weird. I tried /kill, but in the chat, it said this: "Could not kill entity.4552524f52.exe Killed Blaze Killed Zombie Pigman, Zombie Pigman Killed Magma Cube, Magma Cube, Magma Cube Killed Ghast Killed Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix(a new mob I added in my mod)" So I scanned the code I wrote, but for some reason, it said "4552524f52.exe" at the top. I tried to remove the code, but then my screen flashed white and text appeared. It read "ARE U TRYING TO DESTROY ME? UR NUT GONNA SUCCEeD!!!" Then my computer turned back on. I tried to edit the code, especially some of the code for the Fire Golem AI, because it was a bit glitchy. But I couldn't do it. Like the code was read-only. But when I kept scanning the code, I found weirder and weirder things. First, there was a line saying "hey there. ready to die??????????????" I didn't type that, obviously. Another strange line said "A wall is a wall. Solid." That was a quote from The Maze Runner, my favorite book. Another said "MINECRAFT RULES FORTNITE DROOOOOOOOOOOLSSS!!!!!!" I could agree with that. I hated Fortnite. Then I remembered something. Once, I encountered a Java.lang.SyntaxError that I couldn't fix. It took me like half an hour to fix. Then I remembered that the error message said this: "java.lang.SyntaxError a=a+4; line 666, global variable "a" referenced in Phoenix() 4552524f52.exe is born. " it was that. The error had created the entity. Chapter 2: Cassette Tapes I scanned the code one more time, and I saw the code of a mob that I never made. To my shock, it started right on line 666. And what shocked me, even more, was that the mob was called "455254f52.exe". I heard my computer whirring, and I opened up the Task Manager. My CPU and RAM usage was at 100%. Then I heard a circuit breaker trip, and my computer shut down. I tried to leave my room, but my door didn't budge like it was glued shut. So I went back to my chair, and I saw something under my computer. A cassette tape. I grabbed the tape and tried to open the door again, and this time it worked. I couldn't wait to play the cassette tape and see what was on it. When I found Mom's old cassette tape player, I stuck the tape in and played it. I instantly regretted it. What I heard was people screaming, guns firing, whips cracking, and more of the horror sounds. I tried to eject the tape, but it didn't work. I tried to stop it, but that didn't work too. Then I heard a weak, dying man say this. "YOU SHALL REGRET EVEYTH-" I heard a gunshot, a thunk, and a man collapsing. Then the recording stopped. I ejected the tape and decided to call the police. "Hi. My name is Dave and I found a cassette tape with some weird recording of people dying, gunshots and other kinds of stuff. " When I finished the call, there was graffiti on my neighbor's house saying "STOP IT, DAVE. JUST STOP." Fear piled up in me. Then I saw a man, wearing blue jeans and a green T-shirt saying "Minecraft Rules Fortnite Drools." There was blood all over him, and he was banging on the door. Mom came to answer it, but I stopped her. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" "I saw something strange in Minecraft. Then I find this weird horror cassette tape with a man dying in it, then the graffiti, then just, everything." I explained the story to her, and she understood. She had her own story. "When I was playing Super Mario Bros on the NES as a kid, I saw this strange character show up. It was purple and black, indestructible, and strangely, had good graphics. When I ignored it, The game crashed, and she discovered graffiti on her house. She found the cassette tape and played it, and her player broke. The Same thing happened with my grandma, my great-grandma, and so on. The police showed up, and I handed them the cassette tape. They took it and went back. I nearly fainted when I saw another cassette tape sticking out of the door. I immediately played it, and it sounded like gray noise. I heard of the Disk 11 Easter egg, so I digitally recorded the tape, fed it through a spectrogram, and screamed in horror. The spectrogram image looked like a wooden pole with a man hanging on it, as well as some words. It read " IT COMES AT JUNE 15, 2023." I had no idea what in the whole universe that "it" was. Then I thought of the new game Mojang was launching. It was an airplane-flying shooting game called Things from HD 68454 b. It was about Earth being invaded by aliens and humans fighting back. And it was gonna be released on June 15, 2023. Chapter 3: Basement Scavengers I was digging in my basement for useful things. So far, I found an SSD, which I put in my computer, an Atari 2600 that still works(I play games on it, but when I have nothing to do(I might code a version of Minecraft with a modern SSD with an adapter)), Mom's old NES(the one she saw the purple figure)and Dad's old journals. I would skim through them, often with Dad(it brings back memories to Dad, and I just learn about his past life) But the craziest thing was one of Dad's journals. It said that he found a purple figure on his ancient Atari, cassette tapes everywhere that gave him the chills, and more. I freaked out. I looked around and decided to look in Mom's old cassette tape box. I saw a cassette tape and screamed in horror. It wasn't the tape that scared the life out of me, it was what was written on it. It read "4552524f52.exe Clues" I showed it to Mom, and she screamed and went crazy like she was having a seizure. After a minute, she regained control and stared at the tape again. She stared blankly for another minute, before snatching the tape out of my hands and ran downstairs, then back, and threw the tape out the window. Then she fell on her bed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh. Nothing. I kinda lost control of myself. But if you find the tape, throw it away. If the purple thing finds this, it will kill us," I took a step back. I grabbed my computer and deleted Minecraft. Then I downloaded Crossout and played it for 30 hours a day. (That doesn't make sense because there are only 23.9 hours in a day.) But it was boring, and so were all the other games, so I reinstalled Minecraft and played it. In a few weeks, I had a full set of enchanted diamond armor and a wooden sword. Once my mom yelled at me to stop playing, I turned off my computer and went downstairs. My sister was curled up in the corner, crying, and Dad was beside her. She kept muttering words like "the purple man is reborn" and "help us" When Dad heard the words "the purple man", he screamed out loud and went crazy. His eyes widened when he saw a cassette tape. "What's wrong?" I asked Dad. "The purple man, I saw it. I saw it out the window, staring at us. I SAW IT WITH MY VERY OWN EYEBALLS!!!" he said. "So What is it?" I asked. "When I was your age, I had a fascination with video games. I made my own game. It was called Cave of Zombies. You had to shoot guns and kill zombies in a cave. work in progress Category:Haunted File Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural